Zane Wayland
Zane Wayland is one of the deuteragonist of DxD - The Last Amagiri. He is also the descendent of the master blacksmith, Wayland the Smith. Zane was later kidnapped and brought to Hagun Island where he encountered Kensei Amagiri who had soon became his closest friend and comrade. Appeance As a ten-year-old, Zane is a foreign child with short black hair and darkish red eyes. Due to the conditions on Hagun Island, he is mostly seen dressed in the light clothing provided to all of them. Personality Zane is both a calm and intelligent person even as a child as shown in all of his interactions with Kensei to where he was almost nonchalant around him, as well as being friendly with the others he was close with. He tends to have more trust in those who are close to him revealing both his strategies and deeper secrets to his closest friends and allies to ensure that nothing is revealed until the time is right. Due to his lineage, he also has an interest in creating various items and weapons desiring to create something, which can surpass a "masterpiece" like the Strongest Demonic Sword, Gram. History Zane was born in the Norse Faction among the Wayland Household, which consists of the descendants of the Legendary Master Blacksmith, Wayland the Smith. At some point, he found the grimoire referred to as the Magus Akashi and was later on kidnapped and brought into Hagun Island. Powers and Abilities Master Magician: He is proficient in magic, most of which originates from the Norse Faction being able to defend himself against the gehenna guard using both offensive and defensive magic. Zane has enough talent to be able to learn various magics using Magus Akashic such as the techniques from Hagun Island. Keen Intellect: Zane has high intellect above that of most teens on Hagun Island, able to think in a calm manner despite the terrible situation. Befitting his lineage, he has great knowledge of famous mythical items and weapons that range from demonic swords and some well-known sacred gears. *'Master Tactician:' Among those on Hagun Island, he is noted to be the best tactician, with Kensei believing that he could find some means of escape from the island. He could think of multiple strategies and possible outcomes if something were to go wrong. *'Master Blacksmith:' He is knowledgeable in methods crafting weapons such as swords, but at first, Zane lacked the skill and finesses to forge decent swords without using magic to rearrange them. Equipment Magus Akashic: He has a renown grimoire, which has noted as having a sentience referred to as the Index, but Zane named "Anneliese". Magus Akashic has also been described as being an Encyclopedia for different magic, while being able to record magic, calculations, and techniques such as the techniques, which were used to create the gaming field on Hagun Island. Trivia *His first name Zane means "Gift from God". **His surname Wayland could be a variant of "Wieland" meaning "skilled, artful". *His character design is based on Arata Kasuga from Trinity Seven. Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Magicians